


【EC】跟合成人谈一场恋爱是什么感觉

by handsomeyao



Series: 【EC】跟合成人谈一场恋爱是什么感觉 [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsomeyao/pseuds/handsomeyao
Summary: #合成人万X设计师查，现代AU无能力#合成人设定是真实的人类里面的那种合成人类型，类似于全职保姆，无感情（之后老万会意识觉醒，万的形象想象呆八）可以做到与人类正常沟通并从中提取出用户的需求，只靠充电就能维持合成人工作#社会背景是一个人工智能发展的阶段，合成人普及。总的来说还是现代社会，只是多了合成人而已#或许有ooc





	【EC】跟合成人谈一场恋爱是什么感觉

**Author's Note:**

> 一切的优秀属于人物，所有的糟粕由我背锅

（二）合成人能做什么

当天晚上，Charles又投入了加班当中，专注于电脑前的Charles完全没有注意到家里发生的变化。  
Erik从被设定用户的那一刻起，就开始了一个合成人应该做的事情，从开车送Charles回家，到收拾家里的乱七八糟再到购置日常用品，做这些事情完美的符合了合成人低调做事的程序设定，在这期间Charles都只是简单的应声，甚至连Erik出过门都毫无知觉。

终于忙完今天的工作，Charles合上电脑，伸了个懒腰，肚子传来咕噜声提醒他该吃晚饭了。  
Charles打算去厨房找点什么先凑合凑合过今晚，没走几步被地毯挤绊到，在考虑了一下是和地板来个亲密接触还是砸在自己的电脑上，Charles毅然选择了前者。砸谁不能砸电脑，刚做好的项目还没拷贝出来，电脑不能死！  
不过迎接他的不是硬地板。当柔软的触感从Charles腰上传来时他迷惑了两秒，随即才想起来家里多了一个合成人。

合成人一手端着牛奶，一手环着Charles，“Charles，地毯破损老旧存在安全隐患，建议更换”Erik温和的注视着Charles。  
Charles反应过来之后慌慌忙忙的站直了身子，拉了下衣服——被Erik抱着时候蹭上来的。他有些脸红，“谢谢，Erik，嗯...”Charles一时语塞，居然有种自己被合成人撩了的感觉？  
一定是自己还不习惯家里有个合成人，对就是这样，Charles心里这样安慰自己。

Erik的声音适时的打破了现在奇怪的气氛，“根据用户数据记录，你在两个小时内没有饮水，体内水分应该低于平均值，建议饮用。”Erik把手里的牛奶递给Charles。“噢，谢谢，我正觉得口渴呢。”特别是听见Erik说话的时候。Charles喉咙动了动接过Erik手里的杯子。

Charles就着喝牛奶的空隙观察Erik，后者在Charles接过杯子之后就转身去了厨房。  
“非常抱歉，因为采购耽误了晚餐时间，Charles你想吃什么？” Erik带着愉快的语气转身，眼神和Charles正好相接，本来在偷瞄的Charles差点一口奶呛得原地窒息，心虚的表示让Erik随便做，能吃就行。  
Erik似乎非常关心用户的健康情况，来到Charles身边轻拍着他的背，还用纸巾贴心的为他擦去嘴边的牛奶和衣服上的奶渍。

是我的错觉吗？怎么有种暧昧的感觉......

趁Erik做饭， Charles这才发现家里换了个样，堆在门口鞋子奇迹般的整齐了，客厅桌子上堆放着乱七八糟的东西被放到了该放的位置，厨房里的垃圾收拾倒掉，堆积了几天的衣物也被洗好晾晒，甚至连坏掉的马桶盖也被换上了一直放在旁边的新马桶盖。

Charles开始觉得Hank说Scott除了上班什么都不用干是真的…….

“你真的什么都会做吗？”Charles看着眼前的菜觉得厨师再过几年可能会被合成人抢了工作。  
“是的，我被创造以来就是为人类服务一切的。你想喝点什么？”这种享受合成人带来的方便有享受又带着一些罪恶感。  
“随便什么酒就好。那你会修水管吗？”Charles还念念不忘他被堵住的水管…  
“当然”Erik为他倒上一杯酒“需要我把家里所有破损的物件都修理好吗？”  
“如果可以的话，当然。”

直到睡觉，Charles仍然在偷偷观察Erik。Charles不知道自己为什么要偷偷的，大概是出于好奇又不好意思正大光明的在Erik面前晃来晃去。  
Charles装作睡着的样子，在眯起的眼缝里看到Erik走到门口静静的看了会自己再离开，动作没有发出一丝声音，Charles不禁起了一背的鸡皮疙瘩。大晚上的看着还是有点恐怖。

半夜Charles被噩梦吓醒，起身上厕所的时候脑子里又不合时宜的发出了疑问，Erik晚上会干什么呢？当保安巡逻还是打扫卫生？Charles的好奇心又一次的驱使他去偷看一个合成人。

要是被人知道我大晚上偷偷观察一个合成人，一定会被人笑死吧。

拥有合成人的第一天，Charles就变成了好奇宝宝。

Erik闭着眼，静静坐沙发上，Charles做贼一样的悄悄走到Erik身边，一条线的一头连着Erik身体另一头连着插座，原来在充电......

Charles忍不住伸手试着挑开Erik额头的碎发，大概是今天的风大，Erik原本服服帖帖的头发被吹得有些毛燥，Charles以手代梳给Erik整理了头发，期间颇有一种自己是在玩娃娃的感觉，Charles被自己的想法逗乐了，见Erik也没有反应索性大起胆子化身Tony查，给Erik设计了一个大背头。  
Charles端详了一下自己的成果。

太配了，Charles感叹。

人类皮肤质感过于逼真，Charles凑近了看，连Erik额头上的细碎的皮肤纹理纹都制作得十足的真实，唇型也很完美.......Charles忍不住在心里赞叹制作技术的精细。手指在触碰到Erik的瞬间，眼前的Erik骤然睁开了眼。

这是Charles第二次被吓到了，漆黑的客厅里，Erik灰绿色带着一点点光亮的眼睛正直勾勾的盯着自己。自己距离这双眼睛不超过10厘米，而且手还放在对方的唇上，十足的调情动作。  
所以这就是为什么Charles会撞到腿。大半夜和Erik对视，视觉冲击效果太大，Charles惊吓中带着点心虚的往后跳了一下，直直的撞上了茶几的棱角，Charles抱着腿无声哀嚎。  
对面的Erik起身来到Charles面前，有那么一瞬间，Charles觉得自己要被眼前的合成人杀人灭口了。然而Erik只是蹲下来关切的问道“需要我帮忙做什么吗？”伸手按了按Charles撞到的位置，“或许你需要一些跌打损伤喷雾”  
“额啊…那个..不用了，我很好，你继续充电吧”然后Charles就落荒而逃了，留下仍然蹲在原地的合成人，后者看向Charles的卧室，静默的一会从镜面反光发现了自己的新发型，伸手顺着抚了一把又转身充电了。

Charles把自己捂在被子里，太丢脸了，居然被Erik看见了。  
这时候Charles的内心活动非常复杂，一部分负责他的尴尬感，并且很尽责的一直维持到了天亮，一部分负责谴责自己对合成人的不良想法，还有一部分负责给Charles制造恐怖谷效应。  
大概是创造恐怖谷效应的部分带来的潜意识影响太大下半夜Charles的噩梦变成了以Erik为主角，带领合成人反抗人类攻占世界的故事，以至于Charles早上醒来，脑子里都还是Erik站在台上领导着一众合成人占领全球的画面。

“早上好，Charles”Erik向着一脸倦意，黑眼圈似乎又深了几度的Charles问候。  
Charles被梦里Erik折腾了一晚上，现在看着自家合成人假笑了一下，同手同脚的就进了厕所。

Charles发誓自己再也不会像昨晚那样了，一时的鬼迷心窍，不知道合成人Erik会怎么理解在大半夜，自己的用户不睡觉，和自己对视，还做出一些令人误会的动作。Charles发誓他绝对不是故意的。

是下意识的，连自己都没意识到。

接下来的一个星期Charles都觉得Erik在视奸自己。从手机反光看到不知道什么时候走到背后的Erik，半夜醒过来看到门口合成人的身影，改稿的时候老在Charles身边转悠的Erik。每次Charles问他有什么事，Erik总能以各种理由回答。  
要不是Charles知道他真的只是一个没有感情合成人，Charles会以为他喜欢上了自己

或许是真的喜欢上了自己呢？......

TBC----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
